A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks as well as with other UEs to perform a variety of different functionalities via the connection. For example, the UE may connect to a first type of network (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) to communicate with another UE through the network connection (e.g., a user of the UE may perform a voice call or transmit a text to another user of another UE). In another example, the UE may connect to a second type of network (e.g., WiFi network) to receive browser data at a higher rate of data exchange. In a further example, the UE may directly connect to a further UE using a short-range communication protocol (e.g., BlueTooth).
Despite the various ways that the UEs may connect to networks or with other UEs, the UE may be a cellular link budget limited device such as a wearable device. As a cellular link budget limited device, the UE may be in a sub-optimal radio condition with a network more often than a non-link budget limited device such as a smartphone. Under a sub-optimal radio condition, a resulting user experience may become very poor (e.g., in both voice and data exchange). This sub-optimal radio condition is compounded by an increased power cost as compared to if there were more optimal radio conditions. The cellular link budget limited device may additionally have a smaller power supply than a non-link budget limited device (e.g., owing to form factor limitations of the UE).